Basilisk Scales and Phoenix Feathers
by Hailblaze
Summary: An American girl, Amy Fealito, has just transferred to Hogwarts-- where Tom Riddle dominates all. Amy decides to teach him a lesson, but things don't turn out so well. Or do they? A story of courage, magic and the true meaning of friendship.


**(By the way, hostility between the houses only begins when Voldemort shows his true colors, and his Death Eaters join him. **

**Right now, people kind of dislike Slytherin, but everyone gets along okay.**

**-- Hailblaze)**

**-------------------**

"**Tom."**

**"What do you want, Erentoh?" The second voice was cold, and portrayed no feelings whatsoever.**

**"It was you, wasn't it? Myrtle. You killed her..." stuttered the first voice, mumbling a bit.**

**"Took you that long to catch on?" snapped the older boy, running a hand through his dark hair. His seemingly lazy eyes gleamed with intelligence.**

**Abaraxius Erentoh gulped. An angry Tom Riddle was dangerous.**

**Extremely dangerous.**

**Like, Hungarian Horntail dangerous.**

** Erentoh had never been much. Sandy blond hair. Shiny blue eyes. The kind of guy girls go wild for. Unfortunately, the girls had left him for the outcast. The loner. The wolf. Tom Riddle.**

** Abaraxius, or Axe as most called him, was a Slytherin fifth year. Tom was in his sixth year. No matter their differences, Erentoh was closer to Tom than most people.**

**Even Tom thought this way.**

** Sort of.**

** "He's the only one in the school who wouldn't squeal if I told them whom I've murdered..." Riddle contemplated many a night, staring up at the ceiling.**

** "Anyway, you wanted to say something? No one gives a drat about that Myrtle girl, now that that _oaf _Rubeus has been expelled," jeered the handsome brunette, leaning against a statue of Neritius the Necromancer. "True, true. But, thing is. We've a new student. Her name is Amy Fealito. She just got transferred from that American school, Salem's School of Spells; and she's a fifth year. And she's in Slytherin!" added the blond boy, as an afterthought. Tom snorted impatiently, "I don't understand why this is so important. Just spit it out, _Erentoh_." Whenever Tom said the blond's surname in such a poisonous tone, then bad things were sure to come.**

** Abraxius hurriedly added, "But the main thing is-- she's... she's..." He gulped, as if unsure whether he should finish his statement. "Get it out, man! She's what?" demanded Tom, lazily making flies do loop-de-loops in the air. Neretius sure gave off an odor.**

** Though he was dead.**

** And it was a statue.**

** Abraxius nearly wailed, "Tom! She's a... a Mudblood! She's a Mudblood! AND SHE'S IN SLYTHERIN!" It appeared Axe was on the verge of tears. Tom stiffened up.**

**No one knew about _his _family. That was for sure. But... another one...?**

** "Just ignore her," decided Tom. He glared at Axe, "And be sure to introduce her to me. I've to see what this petty _Mudblood_is like. If she's not a fit Slytherin... we'll make her life hell."**

**Long gone was the prefect Tom. Now, he was vicious.**

**Like, Chinese Fireball vicious.**

** "Fealito! Fealito!" panted Axe, as he followed her. He'd been looking for her all day; even though they shared the exact same classes, she managed to vanish every time Axe got near her. But Amy couldn't ignore this. Erentoh was making a fool of himself in the Great Hall. Oh brother.**

** She sighed, and turned around. Axe nearly crashed into a small Hufflepuff first year, that squeaked with fright, and ran off to a gaggle of older Ravenclaws, who were eyeing Axe with severe dislike.**

** Amy herself was fairly pretty, most people reasoned. Her face was kind, not haughty or full of malice like most Slytherins'. Her long brown hair fell to her waist, and her brown eyes sparkled merrily. Axe was handsome, she decided, but very, very annoying. He just tagged around that boy Ted. Tim. Tom. Whatever. **

** "What do you want?" snapped Amy, hastily picking up a dropped quill, "I'm going to be late to meet Galatea Black to work on our Transfiguration project. Scram, _Erentoh!_" she spat, putting the quill in her robe pocket. At that very moment, Axe contemplated how much she sounded like Riddle, but said, "Tom wants to meet you...!"**

** "Who the ruddy hell is Tom?" asked Amy, scornfully, turning to leave. The hall quieted down instantly. She didn't know_ Tom Riddle_?  
The Hufflepuffs looked frightened, the Gryffindors grinned at each other, and the Ravenclaws exchanged skeptical eye brow raises.**

**Axe's jaw dropped open, but before he could say anything, someone said, "I am he."**

**That was the day Axe learned the meaning of deadly silence.**

**You could hear a wand drop.**

**No. You could hear a Crumple-Horned Snorkack do the conga if you listened hard enough.**

**Amy turned on her heels, impatient. She would meet this Tom fellow, exchange a polite hello, yell at Axe for making her late, and storm to the library to find Galatea. Trouble is, she could manage none of these as she turned to the mysterious teenager.**

**Wow.**

**Just... wow.**

**Like, Common Welsh Green wow.**

** Leaning on the stairwell that led to no where, was a tall, pale boy. His eyes were cold, but full of intelligence. His black hair was a casual sort of messy, just enough to fail the Aunt Petunia test, though. He was_ hot._ He unfolded his arms, and paced quietly to Amy. The Hall held its breath. Everyone knew, how right after Hallow's Eve of the year before, Tom Riddle had turned colder than he usually was, not a perfect prefect anymore. His grey eyes met Amy's brown eyes. **

** Amy didn't look away, completely transfixed by his gaze. After a few seconds, Tom broke his gaze, "Defiant. But not passing. There's still the whole week, Amy. A week. If you cannot succeed in becoming a good Slytherin... then we'll have to treat you like... hmm... scum, shall we say?" He raised a perfectly arched eye-brow, whilst Amy gaped angrily at him. **

** He murmured to her, leaning close. Everyone in the vicinity thought he was mumbling a threat, for no one but Amy Fealito heard him. **

"**Have a nice week, love."**

** With that, he turned and strode upstairs, and Axe, casting Amy one more frightened glance, sped after him, at Riddle's heels like a homesick puppy.**

** "The nerve of that guy! What a _jerk_!" yowled the girl, as she slammed her Transfiguration book onto the table, startling the dozing brunette, who was in a puffy green chair near a wooden table. Her green eyes were friendly, and portrayed an intelligent gleam. "Whazzat...?" yawned the brunette, picking up her own Transfiguration book, and opening up to a page dealing with Animagi. Amy spat, forcefully opening her own book, "That-- that... that...!" "Scumbag?" suggested Galatea Black, beginning to skim the chapter with mild interest. "YES!" barked Amy, causing Galatea to fall out of her seat.**

** "Ow... what's gotten into you, buddy?" winced Galatea, as she rubbed her sore head, where the book had hit her with full force. "It's just that that _scumbag _Tom Riddle just told me that I have a week to prove that I'm a Slytherin!" She added, her chocolate colored eyes gleaming very dangerously, "And he had the NERVE-- the NERVE! To call me 'LOVE'. WHAT A SCUMBAG!" Galatea turned her gaze from her hand to her friend, "Tom Riddle called you 'love'? Such a thing most girls would die for. You should see how that Lucy Lestrange drools over him; it's hilarious. "Yeah, well. Whatever. Now, what are we doing...?" Galatea grinned, "Remember... ya said ya wanted to be an Animagi...?" She gave her friend a knowing grin, and motioned to the book on her lap.**

**As she read the title, Amy's eyes widened.**

**"No. Way."**

**"Yes, way," replied Galatea, as she opened the book.**

_**How to Become an Animagi**_

_** (In Three Years)**_

_**By Billius Nacrotis**_

**----**

** If you like it, I'll continue it. **

**It just came to me. XD**

**Hailblaze**


End file.
